Other Friends
Other Friends is a song featured in ''Robotboy and the Revenge of Raxor''. It is sung by Melanite, with dialogue from Robotboy, Lieutenant Titania, Protoboy, and Ula. It is performed when Melanite crashes the the anniversary party of Raxor's defeat and Titania's coronation and fights Robotboy and his friends in her attempt to defeat Robotboy and put an end to his "happily ever after". Vocalists * Sarah Jeffery * Laurence Bouvard * China Anne McClain * Nick Jonas * Nicki Minaj Lyrics Melanite: Well, well, well, well, well! '' ''Let me get a look at the menagerie! '' ''You must be Gus Turner! You must be Tommy Turnbull! You must be Lola Mbola! You must be Robotgirl! You must be Ula, Henry, and Sid! You must be Claudio Ramirez and Megan Messina! And Robotboy's older brother Protoboy, well, you turned to the side of good. Isn't that just swell? Lieutennant Titania: Is that the Shadow Ring? It can't be. Melanite: Oh but it can be, and it is I got a new style, some new powers, and a few new plans That are gonna help me revive my father Raxor, put an end to Robotboy, and put an end to your happily ever after, once and for all! Robotboy: Woah, woah, this has got to be a misunderstanding In case you haven't heard, I've established peace all across -'' Melanite: ''Yeah, yeah, I've heard I've had your little message all over Reduxor on loop! I just love that part where my father is defeated and my sister Titania spends the rest of her days Ruling this nowhere planet, with a bunch of nobodies! Melanite: That's right I heard the story over and over again Gee, it's swell to finally meet his other friends That's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends Gee, it's swell to finally meet his other friends What did you say about me? What did you say? What did you do without me? What did you do? Did you play games without me? What did you play? Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you? Oh that's right I heard the story over and over again Gee, it's swell to finally meet his other friends Protoboy: She's running circles around us! Ula: And she's strong too, give me a break! Lieutenant Titania: It really is my sister, but she can't be serious. Robotboy: Titania, you know her? Can you tell us who she is? Melanite: Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying? I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing! Let's play another game, this time I get to win Lives on the line Winner takes all Ready or not Let's begin! Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again Gee, it's swell to finally beat his other friends Oh, that's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends Gee, it's swell to finally beat his other Other Other friends Category:Music Category:Songs